Sekai
by Libri Crudelitatis
Summary: The end of the world sometimes brings out unknown truths.


**Although I kind of like what this has become, this is somewhat questionable in its content and if you were to ask me what has happened before the events of the story, well, you probably have to come up with your own theory, because even if I have a few theories myself, they are also questionable and besides, your imagination must have surely been cultivated after reading / writing fanfictions. I hope. If I am not making any sense, then anyway, be confused and enjoy! (Or not)**

* * *

><p>Tomorrow was the end of the world.<p>

Everything was in disarray, trains were crowded with passengers, fugitives that hoped the destruction would only be partial, clueless people who held the foolish hope that they could survive tomorrow. Planes took off every ten minutes, the direction not regarded, just away from the place that was about to become the hellhole of the apocalypse. Death City lay abandoned in the desert, all of its tenants gone, fled a long time ago. Only Shibusen still held sounds, voices of only the last of the former meisters and weapons aware of the impending doom and the impossibility to run from it.

The hallways were quiet, those who hadn't left were not in the mood for chatter. Words were unnecessary, words were cruel, words brought hope. And hope was the only thing they were sure of: It would be shattered. Last remains of students and teachers wandered through Shinigami-sama's last fortress, some hoping to remember, some hoping to forget. Footsteps on the cold ground and movements of air were the sounds occupying the school and the thoughts of the students who stayed. The last reminders of the life the teachers had cultivated and were now doomed to watch being extinguished.

Seconds passed. Seconds added to minutes. Seconds added to hours. Seconds added to eternity. And somewhere far away in the scorching heat, a clock struck 12.

They had seen Stein earlier, searching for Marie. Until the very end, she seemed to have still managed to get lost and their son was faithfully trailing behind his father, looking for a last glimpse of his mother. It was only natural that families would stick together in these last hours. Just like lovers did. Just like friends did. Just like they did. Spartoi was waiting silently in the main lecture hall, almost like bad kids that were waiting to be punished. Only that they weren't bad kids. Only that the punishment was larger than detention. Only that everyone would be punished.

There were other students that stopped by from time to time, but the atmosphere in the room that was even more strained than elsewhere, the best of the best of Shibusen with such defeated expressions and the powerless Shinigami in their midst, only able to wait for the end, that all caused visitors to turn and flee after mere seconds. Maybe it was better that way. There were no unknown faces here, just friends.

Over time however, even Spartoi started to disband. When the clock struck 9, Kim and Jackie had left the room a while ago. The mood and the temperature had dropped when the heat of two bodies had left the room. By 6, Ox and Harvar were already long gone and Kilik and the little twins had just left. It was like the beginning again: Seven people, three meisters, four weapons. How fitting that in the end, the beginning was everything they came down to.

By 3, Black Star led Tsubaki away. It was no wonder, they had been engaged after all. Before it all came crushing down that their happy family had to say goodbye before it was even formed. It left him with a lump in his throat and a goodbye to his best friend that consisted only of an awkward pat on the shoulder. Then they were gone.

The temperature had dropped again and even though he still felt the last ray of heat of the homicidal sun on his skin, it seemed surreal. Still there was only silence, but now there were less friends sharing it. It sent shivers down his spine.

At 2, Kid took his leave, telling them in a croaked voice that he needed to go now. He was still the currently ruling Shinigami, he had a role to fulfil and words of consolation to speak. And if not words, then he would speak silence. He brought his pistols with him, both not near as energetic as they used to be, but still pillars of strength for their meister. At the doorstep he turned around and his face was drawn up in an attempt at a smile. It never reached his eyes. Then they were gone, too.

They were left in silence again as yet another warmth disappeared into cold. It was only the two of them now, him and Maka. She scooted closer to him and when he encompassed her in his arms, he noticed her tremble. He just held her closer. He couldn't say anything now, couldn't have said that it was going to be okay. It would have been a lie. The only thing he was able to do was being like this, limbs, souls and warmth entangled.

They didn't know how much time had passed until 1. One hour. One last chance at regrets and goodbyes. Heads turned into each other's direction and nearer, nearer, _nearer_. Their first kiss was sloppy and rash. Their second was longer and filled with years of pent-up longing. Words weren't needed anymore, after all this time they had finally figured it out, finally let any remaining walls they had up to protect their secrets drop. Resonance was there too, a stronger one than ever, and when he read in her soul how much she loved him, how long she had loved him, he felt salt at the corner of his mouth and wetness on his cheeks. He could have shown her. He could have given her his love long ago. And yet he had missed the opportunity, had lost his time. But he didn't find it in himself to hate the life he had chosen instead when he felt her lips on his again. In the end she loved him and that was all he needed. In the end, this too was forever.

Drunken off of love, kisses, bliss and tears, neither of them noticed the clock strike 0.

Today was the end of the world.


End file.
